Just Not Tonight
by LiveLaughDreamInspire
Summary: "Hold me," She relented, because honestly she couldn't fight anything anymore. Her hand reached for his and she moved it across her stomach, weaving her fingers through his and keeping it there. "Just wrap me in your arms and hold me," Koroline Drabble.


**A/N_ - _So this was partially a dream I had last night (Dec.23rd) and I was telling my friend Sin about it and she forced me to write it, so thank her. Or run after her with pitchforks you know, whatever. I'm posting this on Christmas Morning and it has absolutely nothing to do with Christmas hahaha love me. Enjoy my drabbling. **

* * *

_"She shuts out the night, and tries to close her eyes_

_If she can find daylight, she'll be alright._

_She'll be alright, just not tonight."_

_**Her Diamonds - Rob Thomas**_

_**...**_

Caroline trudged to her bed, one hand on the wall to keep her steady while the other gripped tightly on a metal bucket. This was getting ridiculous. She was so tired of being the constantly kidnapped one. Why was she the one who always had to suffer? There's no point going after her, she doesn't have an army of people dying to come to her rescue.

She out smarted them herself this time, which normally would call for a round of applause but she couldn't be bothered to feel the slightest bit happy when she literally felt like the walking dead.

Caroline practically threw herself onto the bed with a groan the motion had her bringing the bucket back up, just in time for another wave of blood to pour into it. She collapsed back onto the pillows, slowly moving the bucket off the bed and onto the floor.

Every inch of her _hurt._ The amount of vervain they injected her with should have killed her by now, she's praying it would just kill her already. Sure, she drank a little vervain everyday but nothing could have prepared her for this. She's fairly positive her body is half vervain and that's only because she puked out the other half already. Her body was trying to remove it anyway it could, apparently.

Caroline stared up at the ceiling and willed the pain to go away, attempting to send her mind somewhere else but her arm burned too much and before she could even attempt to fight it, tears were escaping. She was just so frustrated, with herself, with this situation.

Why was it always her? She's not even the best candidate for this crap but it's always her. Why was she so weak? Why was she _always_ so weak? The tears kept flowing as she covered her face with her hands, willing herself to stop.

"I'm going to have to go on a murdering spree if I have to endure one more minute of this bloody family time." A voice broke through her pity party as the door to her bedroom crashed open. Her hands flew from her face, a flash of pain went through her before she could focus on the man occupying her doorway. "And - _Woah_, what the hell happened to you, Tinkerbell?"

Caroline groaned, lifting the covers up over her head. "Bad day. Please go away, Kol." She mumbled. It was silent for a beat and she thought that maybe he actually did something she asked for a change and left, but just as that thought went through her head she felt the bed dip.

"Sorry, can't do that princess. What was it that I heard Elena going off about outside the Grill the other day? 'Friends know when other friends are hurting' or something of the sort." She couldn't see but she was willing to bet he was smirking. "Damon was getting an ear full but moral of the story is - I'll get shot down by lightning if I leave you like this, darling." The covers were pulled down and she turned her head away from him, bringing a hand to her face in an attempt to wipe the tears.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Kol asked softly, at this point in their friendship Caroline could hear the concern in his voice. His hand reached out and turned her face back towards him, his thumb brushing away a tear trail and then some blood at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes met his.

"Another day, another kidnapping, a few gallons of vervain…" Caroline trailed off, shifting slightly and then wincing. "I don't want to talk about it," She finally decided, turning so her back was towards him. "I'll come save you from your family tomorrow, I promise. I'm sure you'll last the night."

Kol laid beside her frozen, unsure of what he should do. Because he knew tomorrow it would be like this whole event never happened, the walls would be back up, and she'll be all cheerful and back to normal. Which is what he wants, he's never been good with emotions, but he's also never been in a position to comfort somebody before. Well at least not somebody he actually cared about comforting which was an extremely small list to begin with.

He let out a sigh, "How can I help?" Kol whispered, a part of him wanted to roll his eyes at himself. What was it about this girl that made him care? He was starting to ask himself this question at every waking moment. She's not supposed to be _his_ to care about.

Caroline shivered and kicked herself at the new tears she could feel forming, why couldn't he just leave? She'd be fine in the morning, just not tonight. She felt him move closer, maybe he was just settling in the bed, but it had her going to the edge of the mattress, stomach churning, eyes squeezing shut as she braced herself for another wave. Thankfully it never came.

"Caroline?"

"Hold me," She relented, because honestly she couldn't fight anything anymore. Her hand reached for his and she moved it across her stomach, weaving her fingers through his and keeping it there. "Just wrap me in your arms and hold me," She whispered, too exhausted at this point to even feel embarrassed about begging him.

And so he did. The hand she was holding's grip tightened, and Caroline felt her body being lifted as his other arm slid under her, pulling her back into his chest. She could feel his chin resting on the top of her head and she closed her eyes. An overpowering feeling of safety washed over her.

"Thank you," Caroline mumbled, her entire body relaxing into his hold, she could feel how unbelievably tired she was in every muscle.

"Go to sleep, love."

* * *

**Yes, I dream like this apparently. REVIEW PLEASE. I'd love to hear what you guys thought! **


End file.
